


Vantage Point

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Person of interest kind of fic, computer genius and all round badass!Raven, ex CIA agent!Lexa, ex black ops!Octavia, ex hired assassin!clarke, whereby they get numbers through like they do in person of interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"I remember when I first started this job there was a lot of action. You know? Shootouts, bone breaking." Octavia drawled from her spot sprawled out in the back of Lexa's car while Lexa snapped photos of their current number. "When did that turn into sitting in a car for hours watching some sexy school teacher on a date with a mediocre white boy?"</p><p>Clarke snorted out a laugh in her ear, probably just as bored as she was, considering she was watching the same woman from down the scope of a sniper rifle. Octavia figured she should count herself lucky, at least she was in a heated car while Clarke was on a roof in midtown New York in late November.</p><p>"Said sexy teacher is in danger, Octavia, we don't just do this for shootouts and action." Raven commented down the coms. She was probably the most comfortable of the four of them, sitting on the derelict subway station they called home in front of her computer.</p><p>"And said mediocre white boy is shifty," Lexa murmured, peering down at the screen of her camera.'</p><p>Person of interest AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and I might write a few more chapter of this : ) thank you!

"I remember when I first started this job there was a lot of action. You know? Shootouts, neck breaking." Octavia drawled from her spot sprawled out in the back of Lexa's car while Lexa snapped photos of their current number. "When did that turn into sitting in a car for hours watching some sexy school teacher on a date with a mediocre white boy?"

Clarke snorted out a laugh in her ear, probably just as bored as she was, considering she was watching the same woman from down the scope of a sniper rifle. Octavia figured she should count herself lucky, at least she was in a heated car while Clarke was on a roof in midtown New York in late November.

"Said sexy teacher is in danger, Octavia, we don't just do this for shootouts and action." Raven commented on her ear. She was probably the most comfortable of the four of them, sitting on the rundown subway station they called home in front of her computer.

"And said mediocre white boy is shifty," Lexa murmured, peering down at the screen of her camera.

"He picked up her phone while she was in the bathroom, I didn't see what he did with it but you do _not_  pickup the phone of a girl you only just met." Clarke said. "Kid's a creep, I could easily just take him out right now. Give him a little warning shot to the knee, maybe a little warning shot to the left side of his chest."

"Checking a girls phone doesn't warrant bullet to the chest, Clarke." Raven argued.

"I dunno, Reyes, if I every caught Lexa checking my phone I would need to teach her a lesson."

Lexa snored at that, bringing her camera up to her face. "Don't make promises you can't keep, honey."

"Oh, I think you are very well aware of just how well I can keep my promises, baby."

"How _did_  they meet?" Octavia asked, interrupting their flirtatious banter between the not-quite-girlfriends.

"Tinder, he has met a lot of women on there, actually." Raven answered.

"How do we know she is in danger? She could so easily be the perp, femme fatale, black widow." Octavia yawned, feeling around inside the bag on the floor to find the beef jerky she had brought along with her. "Kinda sexiest that you just assume mediocre white boy is the threat."

"You better not make a mess in my back seat." Lexa glanced at Octavia over her shoulder, sending her a warning look. "I warned you not to bring any food at all."

"I get snacky," Octavia defended with a shrug.

"I would have been sexiest if I implicated him without any reasonable evidence."

"You have evidence that the guy is a creep?" Clarke asked, flipping the safety on and off as she watched the couple.

"More than a creep," Raven hummed. "I decided to run the women he has met on tinder and out of the thirty women he spoke too, twenty five of them he met in person. Of those twenty five ten of them are missing."

"One is a coincidence, two is suspicious-" Clarke muttered.

"Ten is a serial killer." Lexa added.

"It could be a coincidence, we need proof."

"I could sneak into his apartment," Octavia offered, perking up at the prospect of getting out of the car and actually doing something.

"They just got their food," Clarke supplied, watching the couple in the restaurant. "She would have an hour, tops."

"I will send you the profiles of the women who have gone missing. A guy like this will keep trophies, you find those and take _one of them_  to Lincoln down at the precinct. He can test it to make sure they actually belong to one of the missing women." Raven ordered, and Octavia grinned, reaching into the front seat to drop of beef jerk into Lexa's lap before grabbing her gun, slipping it into the back of the waistband of her jeans. "That will take a few hours at best so we will need to keep an eye on him for a little while longer." She explained, "And Octavia?"

"Yes, babe?" Octavia pulled on her leather jacket as she headed for the guys house a few blocks over.

"Please don't shoot anyone." Raven sounded exasperated as she spoke, and none of the girls could really blame her, they all had a relatively happy trigger finger. They rarely killed people, Raven had taught them to go for the knees and hands. Which was strange to them. Octavia was ex black ops, Lexa was ex CIA, and Clarke was an ex hired assassin (who, in her defence, only took jobs that involved killing some very bad people) they were so used to killing people.

"I'm ex military, Raven, I can control myself. If you could be worried about anyone it's the assassin on the roof who is so happy-go-lucky with her safety switch."

The clicking of Clarke's safety switch stopped with Octavia's words and the line was silent for a few seconds before Clarke spoke up.

"I'm bored, okay? Unlike you two I don't have a phone of music to keep me occupied." Clarke defended. "And, _hey_ , I could easily been black ops too."

"You have the skill set, sure." Octavia agreed. "But you are as easy to control as a rabid dog."

"Okay, one; fuck you. And two; I just didn't agree with that the military was up to."

"So you shot your superior officer?"

"Stabbed, actually." Clarke corrected flippantly. "And that was justified, too."

Octavia decided not to ask, she wasn't even sure she wanted to know what Clarke considered a good enough reason to stab someone.

"You children quite finished? Can we get on with saving the sexy school teacher?" Raven questioned in a irritated voice.

"She started it." Clarke muttered and she could almost feel Raven and Lexa roll their eyes.

It wasn't even five minutes later when Octavia told them she was inside the man's apartment.

"It's nice, clean. Ridiculously clean, actually." Octavia commented. "If I was trophies from a sociopath's killing spree where would I be?"

"Vents," Clarke answered, rolling her eyes at the silence. "Okay, I can imagine the face you are all pulling but I'm not a sociopath."

"No," Lexa hummed, distracted by snapping pictures of their Number. "Psychopath, maybe, but not a sociopath."

"Wow, thanks, Lexa."

"What? Believe it or not that was me sticking up for you."

"Maybe you should work on that,"

"Sociopath or not she was right." Octavia pulled out the little plastic baggy she had with her, dropping one of the pieces of jewellery into it. "This isn't looking good, there are ten pieces of jewellery here."

"Take it to Lincoln, I have already sent him over what I have found."

"Does that mean we can leave?"

"No, sexy teachers number came up for a reason, keep an eye on her until she is home." Raven commanded and Clarke huffed.

"What does profile say?" Clarke asked.

"Not much. She's a French teacher, enjoyed travelling, into men and women-"

"Say no more," Clarke interrupted, disassembling her gun and putting it away in its case before heading for the stairs.

"What are you up to?" Raven asked.

"The girls obviously creeped out by this kid, so I'm going to help her out." Clarke answered, stopping off at Lexa's car to drop of her gun, giving Lexa a playful grin. "Try not to get too jealous."

"Please, you love me." Lexa scoffed, grinning at the lack of arguing from Clarke.

Clarke called up the restaurant, asking for the man and waited for him to disappear inside before making a move to sit at the table across from their number.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt if you are actually having a good time but I was sitting at the bar and-" Clarke motioned to the bar as she smiled at the woman across from her. "That guy gives me the creeps, and I think maybe her creeps you out too."

"How could you tell?"

"Good judge of character," Clarke shrugged, offering her hand to the woman. "I'm Clarke."

"Sarah,"

"Sarah," Clarke repeated with a flirtatious smile. "And what's a pretty woman like you doing with a deadbeat like him?"

"Lame," Clarke heard Octavia mutter in her ear but she ignored it.

"Tinder,"

"Ah, say no more." Clarke laughed. "So, what do you do when you're not on dates with creepy men?"

"I'm a teacher, I teach French at the local college."

"Ah, Français." Clarke hummed in a flawless French accent, taking her friends on the coms completely by surprise. "I vécu en France pendant quelques années. Lyon pour être précis, belle ville."

"Okay, that's hot." Raven commented and Octavia hummed in agreement.

"Lyon is beautiful, how long have you been back in the states?"

"I've been back in the states for a few months now, but I had been travelling the world previous too that."

Sarah smile, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on her hand, obviously interested. "Do you speak any other languages?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you how many,"

"Try me,"

"Six, not including English."

Sarah's eyebrows raised in surprise and Octavia muttered 'bullshit' in her ear. "What other languages do you speak?"

"French, Italian, Mandarin, Latin, Russian and Arabic."

"That's very impressive."

Clarke smiled charmingly, her body going into full alert when she felt someone walk up behind her.

"Can I help you?" A gruff voice asked and she turned around to see the man standing there, looking unimpressed.

"Leaving would be helpful," Clarke muttered dismissively, turning back to Sarah.

"I'm on a _date_ ,"

"Not anymore, you made the lady uncomfortable, so I decided to intervene."

"There's no way-" the man grabbed onto Clarke's shoulder and before her could even finish his sentence Clarke had him pressed up against a nearby wall, his arm twisted behind his back.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to not touch a lady without her permission?"

"You ain't no lady," the man argued, yelping in pain when Clarke pushed his arm a little further up his back. "Alright, alright."

"Now, get outta here before I break it along with your jaw, okay?" Clarke hissed against his ear before shoving him away, waiting for him to scurry around corner before she turned to Sarah, nodding her head in the direction of the street. "Walk you home?"

"That's okay, I'm only a block over."

"Still. I mean, I have no doubt you could handle yourself but it would really make me feel better if I say you get into your home safe."

"You're quite charming, aren't you?" Sarah commented as she stood up.

"I wouldn't say that, I just want to see a pretty lady home safe," Clarke offered her elbow to Sarah was a grin, kinking her eyebrow at her. "You can tell me about any time you've spent in France, or anywhere else, on our walk."

"Okay," Sarah agreed with an almost bashful smile, holding onto Clarke's bicep as they began walking.

Lexa followed the creep, handing him off to Octavia when he got to his apartment, telling her she was going to pick up Clarke.

"So, do you really speak those languages?" Lexa asked when Clarke met her at the corner of Sarah's street.

"Don't sound so surprised, I've been to places all over the world."

"But when did you learn _Latin_?"

"I was bored for a few months during high school." Clarke shrugged dismissively, like learning Latin in a few months was ridiculously impressive.

Lexa muted her earpiece, leaning over to mute Clarke's too before hooking her fingers around the back of her neck and pulling her in close. "I find it incredibly sexy that you speak more than one language." Lexa husked against her lips, causing Clarke to swallow thickly.

"Ты пахнешь говядину," Clarke breathed, smirking when Lexa's eyes darkened.

"What does that mean?"

"You smell like beef,"

"Oh, fuck off." Lexa huffed, shoving Clarke back against the seat and unmuting her coms.

Clarke laughed loudly, unmuting her own coms. "We are heading over to you now, Octavia,"

"Lincoln just text me telling me he is trying to get a warrant, once Lexa and Clarke get there you can head down to the precinct with that ring then head home."

"Thank god," Octavia grumbled. "I'm still a little turned on from Clarke speaking French."

"You think that's hot you should hear me speak Italian," Clarke said, smirking when Octavia groaned. "You wanna take this to a private line, O? I could take dirty to you in any language you want."

"Don't tempt me,"

"Looks like you'll need learn a new language, Reyes." Lexa commented teasingly.

"Nah, she doesn't need a gimmick, her skills in bed well above par."

"Damn right." Raven said smugly.

"Uh, guys," Octavia muttered distractedly. "Good news and bad news. One of the missing women are still alive, bad news-"

"Not for long," Raven finished. "I just got the number through of one of the missing women."

"Why didn't we get her number before now? Or the number of any of the other missing women?"

"I don't know," Raven shot back. "How long until you get to a good vantage point, Clarke?"

"Couple of minutes," Clarke replied, reaching into the back to grab her gun case.

"I don't think we _have_  that long." Octavia stressed, watching down the binoculars as the creepy guy dragged the woman by her hair out toward his living room. "He is pissed, probably that his date when so horribly. I should go in while you guys make your way here."

"Is he armed?" Raven asked.

"Your gun is in my car, O." Lexa added.

"He has a gun but by the time he will be using it Clarke will by here."

"This is a bad idea," Raven muttered.

"It is our only idea," Octavia corrected as she made her way down the stairs.

"Warning shot?" Clarke asked as she reassembled her gun, looking almost jovial as she done so.

"Maybe," Raven said warningly. "And _not_  a warning shot to the chest."

"You are no fun," Clarke muttered, fixing the scope on her gun.

They were a block away when Octavia climbed through one of the open windows and engaged with the creepy guy.

"Listen, buddy, you don't need to do this." Octavia tried to reason and Clarke reached into the back to find Octavia's weapon, handing it off to Lexa.

"You go in first, things will balance out if you have a weapon but don't shoot unless you have too, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves." Clarke ordered and Lexa agreed readily, to distracted by listening to Octavia trying to talk this guy down to tell Clarke to stop ordering her around.

"Oh no, I do need to do this, actually. See, I have a problem, and the only way I've found to remedy that problem is this. Killing them. That's the onto way to shut them up."

Clarke ran to the fifth floor of the building across from the guys house, paying the druggies in the apartment with the best vantage point one hundred dollars to leave for a little while, which he was more than happy to accept.

She propped the stand of the rifle on the windowsill, resting the butt of the gun against her shoulder as she peered down the scope, accounting for Lexa, who had her own gun levelled at the guy, and Octavia before setting her sights on the guy.

"Okay, I'm set."

"Good news, Lincoln got a warrant to check this guys place based on the tinder stuff we sent, he and Niylah are on their way over now."

"Do you think your bullet will kill me fast enough for me not to put a bullet in you?"

"Reyes," Clarke drawled, not liking the fact that this guy was threatening Lexa's life, remaining entirely focused on keeping this guy in her line of site. "He's threatening one of the team."

"There was more of us than you," Lexa argued.

"You two are hardly intimidating,"

"Maybe not," Lexa hummed, motioning vaguely toward the guys window. "But we have a very skilled killer for hire in that building waiting for the signal to take you out."

"Aw, you think I'm very skilled?" Clarke said but Lexa ignored her.

"Yeah, right, I'm not falling for that." He scoffed, his grip not loosening on the woman's hair.

"Clarke, turn on your laser site." Raven suggest.

Clarke's flicked the switch, the laser landing directly in between the guys eyes, causing him to scurry backwards, Clarke easily following his movements.

"Last chance, buddy, put the gun down or she puts a hole in your skull." Lexa warned.

"I almost don't want him to put his gun away." Clarke murmured, one eye closed and her tongue peeking out of her mouth as she watched the guy carefully.

He did drop the gun, though, and the woman scampered into Octavia's arms, thanking her and Lexa over and over.

Lincoln showed up a few minutes later to an empty house other than the guy bound with duct tape on his living room floor while Lexa drove the distraught girl home, telling her to go with her parents to the local police station.

They watched her walk to the door and waited for the door to open before driving off.

"Job well done," Raven greeted them, grinning at Octavia from her desk chair as she made her way over, placing a hand on the arms Raven's desk chair and dipping down to kiss her. "That was brave of you going in there without a weapon."

"Please, the dude was a punk." Octavia scoffed, kicking off her boots and heading into the 'kitchen' for a beer (their kitchen was really a couple of mini fridges, a camping stove and a microwave.

"I miss the shootouts," Clarke grumbled as she made her way toward her makeshift room she shared with Lexa that had been fashioned out of an old subway cart.

"You saved a woman's life, isn't that exciting enough."

"Not even close," Clarke called as she disappeared.

"Isn't she charming," Lexa muttered sarcastically, also heading for the subway cart.

Clarke was sprawled out on her cot, her head buried in her arms.

"You okay?" Lexa questioned, taking a seat beside Clarke's cot, her back pressing against it as she took apart her gun to clean it.

"Tired, bored." Clarke answered and Lexa hummed, reaching under Clarke's cot for the cleaning kit.

"Where did you learn Russian?" Lexa asked after a long stretch of silence.

"I was captured and kept in a Russian camp a few years back," Clarke answered nonchalantly, her cheek resting on her arm and her eyes drooping tiredly as she watched Lexa work. "There was a kid in the cage beside me, she taught me."

"How long where you in there for?" Lexa asked and she was now beginning to realise that, even after a year of knowing Clarke she didn't really _know_  much about her previous life as an assassin. She figured it was down to both of them having major trust issues.

"Two hundred and sixteen days. _And_  ten hours, but who was counting?" Clarke answered without much real thought, stretching out her arms as she yawned, reminding Lexa a lot of a sleepy kitten. "I'll tell you, though, the Russian's get a rep for being savage but the guys I had were bumbling idiots. I was almost disappointed."

Lexa smiled, shaking her head at Clarke, this conversation solidifying what Lexa had always suspected, this girl was virtually unbreakable. Sure, she would a few bruises and broken bones, a few dings to the armour, but she was unbreakable. "I know this thing with us is just a way of letting off steam or whatever but if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here for you."

"There's nothing really to talk about. We've all been through shit, you know?" Clarke shrugged, reaching over to grab onto Lexa's chin and tilt her head back, pressing a firm kiss to Lexa's lips. "Now, how about you stop playing with your toys and come up here and play with me."

"I'm going to make you swear in every language you know," Lexa smirked, letting her head fall back against the canvas mattress as she tapped Clarke's cheek with the muzzle of her gun.

"Put that gun away unless you plan on putting it to good use." Clarke challenged, completely unfazed but having a weapon pointed at her.

Lexa placed the gun on the floor, turning onto her knees and sitting up a little straighter.

Clarke followed her movements, sitting up when Lexa did, sitting back on her haunches, giving Lexa a look she had come to know as her bedroom eyes.

Lexa crawled onto Clarke's cot, taking the girls bottom lip in between her own in an eager kiss.

Clarke grinned at the eagerness, her fingers caressing Lexa's jaw tenderly, an action that was completely contradictory to everything Clarke was.

"Quam pulchra es," Clarke whispered against Lexa's lips, grinning at the hooded look Lexa gave her.

"That better not mean something offensive," Lexa warned.

"It means 'you are beautiful' in Latin,"

"God, you are such a sap sometimes." Lexa huffed.

"And no one would ever believe you." Clarke grinned like she had just came up with some grand evil plan, grabbing Lexa around the waist and flipping them over, stalling when the cot creaked in protest. "What I would do for a proper bed, and a proper apartment." Clarke grumbled, ducking her head to kiss and bite her way down Lexa's neck.

"We are technically fugitives, countless government agencies want our heads. It is a miracle we are alive at all." Lexa commented, a little soft little moan escaping her lips when Clarke sucked particularly hard on her pulse point. "If we try to live a normal life the only bed we will have is a casket."

"Mm," Clarke hummed. "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Lexa threaded her fingers through Clarke's hair, her eyes fluttering closed as she tilted her head a little to give Clarke better access.

"We both know that two broken things together will just produce a monumentally more broken product," Clarke whispered against Lexa's ear as she slid her hands up her stomach, snagging her tshirt with her thumbs and pushing it up as she went. "But we both also know that this, this isn't just to let off steam."

"Then what is it?"

Clarke shrugged, drawing circles on Lexa's stomach as she pulled back to peer down at her. "I don't know, I've been kind of dumb to my feelings since I learned to turn them off very early on in life. What I do know is that the only time I every really feel anything is during high action mission and when I'm with you." Clarke admitted. "I don't know what that means, I don't really care either, I'm quite content here with you."

Lexa smiled up at Clarke, leaning up to gently bump their noses together before moving in for a kiss but stopped when Raven's voice rang from the main area of their hideout.

"New number," Clarke groaned, her face falling against Lexa's neck. "Drug lord."

Clarke perked up at that, grinning down at Lexa. "With drug lords usually comes-"

"Shootouts." Lexa finished, managing to steal another quick kiss from Clarke before the blonde was off the cot and over to the locker she had commandeered for her weapons.

"We head out in five" Raven called while Clarke giddily riffled through her weapons, sliding her pistol into the back of her jeans.

Lexa got off the cot and walked over to her, sliding her arms around her waist, dropping a kiss to the back of her neck. "Let's go kill or protect a drug lord."

"We aren't killing anyone," Raven argued as she talked past the door.

"She's such a bore," Lexa rolled her eyes, moving away from Clarke to get her own weapon.

"As long as I get to shoot someone in happy,"

"What a cute little psycho," Lexa teased, ducking out the way of one of the bullets Clarke threw at her, flashing Clarke a smile. "My little psycho,"

"Get outta here," Clarke huffed but she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her lips as she turned back to the locker.

It wasn't love, at least not in the conventional, teen romance novel kind of way, but it was something. Something that made two people who haven't felt anything for a really long time feel something. It didn't mend them, at this point they actually functioned better broken, but it patched them up, made them smile amongst the threat of being killed by every government agency out there. It made the smile when, really, they had no real reason to smile at all.

So, sure, it might not be what love looked like to most people but to them, it was more than enough.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think : ) I do have a few more ideas that I will probably write

The mission hadn't gone wrong exactly, they done what they were supposed too, they got the Number (a goddamn five year old kid) out of a relatively heavily fortified warehouse safe. 

 

So the mission didn't go wrong, per se, but it didn't exactly go to plan. 

 

Raven cover got blown and she got into combat for the first time since she had injured her knee (and she kicked some serious ass, boosting her confidence in the process), this made Octavia rush into the warehouse before she was originally meant too, throwing the entire plan out of wack. 

 

Everything up until the extraction went more smoothly, they easily made their way through the warehouse, taking out anyone who got in their way. 

 

It was when they were leaving with the kid whose parents just got caught up with the wrong lone shark that Lexa got shot. Which, whatever, it's not like she hasn't been shot before, and it was a shot to the shoulder which wasn't life threatening so when she got back to the van, much to Clarke disapproval, she tore a strip of duct tape off the spare roll they had in the back and taped over the wound. 

 

( _"That is not even close to being sanitary, Lexa!"_ )

 

Once the wound was, in Lexa's opinion not Clarke's, sufficiently treated she grabbed her gun and headed back into the warehouse, a disgruntled Clarke on her heels, to take out the remainder of the lowlife criminals that thought it was ok to kidnap and traumatise a five year old kid. 

 

"You realise that this is probably going to hurt just as much as being shot did?" Clarke informed Lexa once they were back at the station, Lexa on her back on a table Clarke had used one too many times as a makeshift operating table. 

 

"That's fine," Lexa folding one arm under her head as Clarke gripped onto the edge of the tape. 

 

"I know it's fine I was just telling you," Clarke slowly pulled the tape back and Lexa watched her carefully, noting the downturn of her brows. 

 

"You're mad,"

 

"I'm not mad," Clarke disagreed, "I'm irritated that you thought covering an open wound with a strip of filthy tape was a smart plan but I get why you had to go back in there."

 

Clarke picked up to vodka when she had removed the tape, pouring a hefty amount onto the wound, pulling a hiss from Lexa. 

 

"I don't have anything for the pain," Clarke almost sounded regretful as she spoke, but her face said otherwise when she flashed Lexa a little grin. "I can give you a quick punch, knock you out while I do it."

 

"And miss you when you are in doctor mode? Never." Lexa quipped and Clarke rolled her eyes as she picked up the tweezers. “Remember the first time you removed a bullet from me?"

 

"I put it in there, it was only fair I got it out."

 

"It was very romantic,"

 

Clarke shook her head, a little smile on her lips as she leant over Lexa, one hand pushing her arm against the table while the other held the tweezers. 

 

"You remember our last mission, you said that your superior deserved to be stabbed?" Lexa asked, probably too distract herself from the inevitable pain that she was about to endure. 

 

"Mm?" Clarke hummed, completely distracted the wound on Lexa's shoulder. 

 

"What did he do?"

 

"Come on, Lex, you're a clever girl." Clarke muttered, using the end of the tweezers to pull at the bullet wound slight, looking to see if she could spot the bullet. "I think you know."

 

"He raped you?" Lexa asked carefully, her jaw clenching in pain, and Clarke nodded 

 

"Not just me, he done it to a lot of the woman in my squad. And there was nothing we could really do about it,"

 

"You seem to have done something about it,"

 

"It wasn't just that he raped us. He proved that he was invincible, he drugged us and then after he was done with us, if we tried to report it, he would have the officers lock us in an interrogation room for seventy two hours, just to make sure the drugs were out of our system and then the rape kit would conveniently go missing." Clarke explained, pushing a little harder at Lexa's arm when she twitched, carefully inserting the tweezers into the wound. "He had  _everyone_  in his back pocket, you know? And he would threaten to have our families or friends back home hurt if we tried to take it further. The mistake he made with me was that I didn't have anyone else to loose."

 

"What-" a little growl interrupted Lexa's sentence when Clarke began slowly extracting the bullet. "What happen to him?"

 

"He's alive, I didn't hurt him  _too_  badly. But I ended his career," Clarke said with a smug little smirk, whether that was because of what she did to her superior or that she had gotten the bullet out Lexa wasn't sure. She held the bullet up in front of Lexa to show her that the hard part was over. "He tried to hurt me again, he shoved me to the floor and went off to find something, I don't even want to think about what, and when he was walking back I used my knife to completely sever his Achilles' tendon and then, just because I could, I done the same to the other one. After that I took off but they found me and threw me in military prison, that's where I met the women who essentially turned me into a killer for hired."

 

"How did that even work? How did you find work?"

 

"You ever heard of the dark web?" Clarke asked as she got the suturing equipment ready and Lexa hummed yes. "On there, they would contact Alie and she would give us the job. She had at least four other employees, that I knew of anyway."

 

"How long did you do it for?" 

 

"I joined the army when I was sixteen, the thing with my superior happened two weeks before my eighteenth birthday so around seven years, I didn't get out until I met you guys, but you know that."

 

And Lexa did know. She knew that Clarke had been hired to take out Raven under the ruse that Raven was a serial murderer who didn't think twice about taking out anyone who got in her way. The first time Lexa came face to face with Clarke the assassin had a silenced pistol levelled on Raven while Lexa shielded her from Clarke, her own gun levelled on Clarke. 

 

So Clarke shot Lexa, not to kill because she didn't kill innocent people, her bullet puncturing a section of Lexa's midsection that Clarke knew wouldn't kill her but it still caused Lexa to drop to her knees in pain, giving Clarke a clear shot on Raven. 

 

At least for a few seconds because Lexa was on her feet again almost as soon as her knees hit the floor, her hand pressing against her wound, her jaw set as she pointed the gun at Clarke again, entirely ready to take the shot.

 

It was when Raven told Lexa not to hurt her that Clarke began to second guess what Alie had told her, not for the first time, either. If this woman was so bad, so ruthless, she wouldn't have thought twice about having Lexa shoot her. 

 

So she slowly lowered her gun when Raven forced Lexa to lower hers, her left hand pressing against her wound and her face looking considerable paler than before. 

 

And that's how all this began for her, this whole vigilantly, risking her life for people she had never met before bullshit. 

 

Honestly, the whole reason she had agreed at first was because it offered her protection from Alie, she didn't  _care_  about saving other people, and she definitely didn't like sharing a enclosed spaces with two people who hated her (granted, Lexa  _may_  have had a reason considering Clarke put a bullet in her and benched her for a month but Octavia, she didn't really have a viable reason). 

 

Alie had been killed a year after she joined the girls and Clarke had left after that, leaving the three girls who had actually warmed up to having her around. The three girls who had risked their lives to save her life on more than one occasion. She was in the wind for half a year before she found her way back to the girls because, during that half a year, her life had just felt worthless, wasted, she could have been taking part in high action jobs but instead she was going out, getting drunk and falling into bed with anyone who would have her. And, yes, on some level she  _missed_  those three dysfunctional vagabonds she had come to actually  _like_. 

 

And over the past three years they had established something pretty great, they all worked well together, supported each other, almost  _knew_  what each of them was thinking, which really helped during missions. 

 

She liked what she had with these girls, not that she would admit that because Clarke Griffin did  _not_  get attached. 

 

Except she did. She got attached to Raven and she nerdy computer talk and good heart. She got attached to Octavia and her tough soul and habit of bringing back stray animals to the hide out (they now had two dogs and a kitten). And, God, did she get attached to Lexa, so much more so than the other girls. Lexa and her resilience, her drive to protect people who sure as hell didn't deserve it. Lexa and her protectiveness over people who she deemed worthy enough of her affection. Lexa who could so easily portray something Clarke fights so hard to even understand; love. 

 

How easily Lexa could show affection for someone, simply through small touches, unwavering support even when someone didn't really deserve it, and small gestures, completely baffled Clarke. 

 

Clarke didn't really understand love, not really. 

 

For her it had always been a physical thing, that's what she attributed love too. Sex, essentially, was Clarke's definition of love. 

 

At least until she met Lexa, who would crawl into bed with her and wrap Clarke up in her arms, giving Clarke a sense of comfort she had never been exposed to before. Clarke was so used to having someone crawl under her covers purely to go down on her. Which, yes, Lexa had woken her up a few times by going down on her, going so slow and gentle that Clarke didn't wake up until her thighs were already shaking with the impending orgasim that over took her body mere minutes later. But Lexa would cuddle her after, connect the scars over her back with her finger, that was something no one else ever did with her, it was never something she thought she  _wanted_  until Lexa. 

 

Lexa simply had to trace her fingers down Clarke's arm and Clarke would feel calm, she would feel this comforting sense of home that she had never felt before. 

 

"Hey," Lexa whispered, gently squeezing Clarke's hand, bringing her out of her little daze. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah, sorry, I'm going to have to close this up, it's gonna hurt."

 

"Please, nothing can hurt me." Lexa scoffed. 

 

"I'm sure, tough guy, but just incase." Clarke offered Lexa a towel and Lexa knew she was being given something to bite on, something to prevent her from screaming. 

 

She didn't need it, she had endured worse, so she dealt with this relatively okay. 

 

"Next time we go undercover in a hospital I'm going to get some anaesthetic." Clarke said as she covered Lexa's wound, dipping down to press a quick kiss to Lexa's lip, taking the woman a little by surprise. 

 

"What was that for?"

 

"I wanted too," Clarke shrugged. "Problem?"

 

"No," Lexa shook her head. "Not at all."

 

"Good, because we don't have a mission and you are sleeping in with me tonight." Clarke pulled off her gloves, about to throw them into the garbage can when she noticed a little ball of black fur curled up at the bottom. "God, this kitten."

 

Clarke tentatively picked the kitten up, putting the gloves in the trash and setting the kitten on the floor, cause her to sleepily yawn and stumble against Clarke's leg, her cheek pressed against the fabric of Clarke's pants as she fell asleep again. 

 

"I think she likes you."

 

"It could be infected with all kinds of diseases, we don't know where Octavia found it.” Clarke grumbled, but Lexa could tell by the look on her face that she wasn’t nearly as disgusted as she was trying to make out she was. “I’m going to get changed, I expect you too be in bed waiting for me when I get back.”

 

“And if I’m not?” Lexa challenged, grinning at Clarke. “Will you punish me?”

 

“I will,” Clark hummed, throwing a wink over her shoulder. “By kicking you out into your own bed.”

 

Lexa nodded, giving Clarke a two fingered mock salute as she slid off the table.

 

When Clarke made her way back to her room Lexa was lying on the horrible camping cot, dressed in a pair of black sweats and an NYPD shirt she had stolen from Clarke who had stolen it from lockup while undercover.

 

“You need anything?” Clarke asked as she walked over to the cot, handing Lexa a bottle of water and setting her own bottle beside the bed. “Are you hungry?”

 

“I’m okay,” Lexa promised, reaching out to grab Clarke’s hand. “Let’s just sleep."

 

Clarke nodded, slipping into the cot, wrapping one arm around Lexa when she placed her head on Clarke’s shoulder, nuzzling her nose against Clarke’s ratty old t-shirt, a shirt she had had since high school and that had alway somehow came everywhere with her. 

 

She tentatively pressed her palm against Lexa’s side, gently tickling the skin there with her fingertips, trying to comfort Lexa in a way she had no chance of conveying through words. She was trying to make Lexa feel safe, protected, but when she felt Lexa shake against her she figured it wasn’t working.

 

"How do you do it?" Clarke breathed, her palm running up and down Lexa's side. "I'm trying but I don't think it's working."

 

"What?" Lexa questioned sleepily. 

 

"You just have to touch me and it calms me down, makes me feel better and that's what I'm trying to do for you but you are still shaking, it's not working."

 

"It is most definitely working," Lexa assured in a whisper. "I'm shaking because the adrenaline is leaving my system but I'm fine. Being here, with you, it is the only thing that can calm me like this."

 

"Is there anything else I can do? I'm not really good at this stuff so tell me what to do."

 

"Clarke," Lexa breathed, resting her chin on Clarke's chest as she peered up at her, her hand splaying out on Clarke's stomach. "You are doing amazing, and I know this doesn't really come second nature to you but you are trying and that's more than enough."

 

Clarke nodded, still looking a little unsure as she raked her hand through Lexa's hair. "It is instinct to me to be able to fight my way out of any situation, I can talk my way around almost anything, and fashion a weapon out of almost nothing but this, what's going on here, completely baffles me."

 

Lexa slid her hand up to Clarke's ribs, smiling softly up at her. 

 

"I get it, all four of us were taught that feelings can jeopardise a mission, that feeling anything for anyone is a form of weakness that enemies could play on, if you cared you were vulnerable to making the wrong call in favour of saving someone else." Lexa spoke softly. "But I've learned over the past seven years I've been with Octavia and Raven that that's not true, at all. Caring, it gives you incentive to push yourself further than you would for yourself, it installs that fear that helps you make the right choices because you know if you don't someone is going to get hurt, or worse."

 

"That's not all it is with me," Clarke admitted, running her thumb over the scar just above Lexa's eyebrow, a scar caused by someone Clarke immediately put a bullet in for hurting Lexa. "I'm not really wired for this kinda thing, ever since I was a kid I just  _knew_  that I wasn't feeling and seeing the world the way everyone else was. Everyone was always so worried and stressing about shit that hadn't even happened yet and I just  _didn’t understand_. It hasn't happened, how can you be stressed about it, you know? I didn't understand fear, or stress, or love, or anything other than angry, that was something I was good at feeling. And maybe it was because I watched my parents being murdered when I was four and I bounced around homes after that until I was old enough to join the army or maybe it was just genetics, it was inevitable that I would turn out this way. I don't really know what caused it but whatever it was, it had made me feel like I've been watching the rest of the wold through some obscure looking glass. Like I can deal with daily situation, mimic what I've seen other people feeling, but I've never really been able to feel it, or even really understand it." Clarke's thumb had moved to Lexa's lip, watching it trace the plump skin there before looking up onto Lexa's eyes. "Until now, at least."

 

Lexa smiled softly up at her, stretching up to kiss Clarke. 

 

Clarke kissed her back without much thought because this, kissing Lexa, laying with Lexa,  _being_  with Lexa, it was easy. It was the easiest, most nature thing she had ever felt. But she pulled back a little sooner than both of them would have liked, "Easy there, don't want you ripping your stitches."

 

"It would be totally worth it," Lexa muttered gruffly, taking Clarke's bottom lip in between her own. 

 

Clarke hummed, pulling back after another few seconds. "Maybe for you but I don't want to have to stitch you back up."

 

"But that's like our foreplay,”

 

“Well, you are actually out of action for the next week or two so there will be no foreplay for you until you are better.”

 

“By out of action do you mean  _just_  for sex or-“

 

“No, sex  _and_  missions.” Clarke gave Lexa a warning look when she sighed. “You got lucky that this bullet didn’t do anything more than superficial damage but if you keep tearing your stitches it  _will_  get infect. And that can lead to something worse, like sepsis.”

 

“This version of doctor Clarke isn’t as sexy,” Lexa grumbled, laying her head back against Clark’s shoulder.

 

“Blood sepsis isn’t sexy, either.” Clarke shot back, her fingers tracing the scar caused by Clarke’s bullet a few years previous.

 

“Shut up,” Lexa whispered, she wasn’t shaking anymore and Clarke could slowly feel her relax against her side.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Wake up, you guys need to be somewhere in an hour.” Raven’s voice startled both women awake at six that afternoon.

 

“Can’t,” Clarke yawned while Lexa nuzzled sleepily against her. “Lexa’s benched for the next few weeks and I’m asleep."

 

“Well, wake up. There will be an assassination attempt on the CEO of Ice Nation Electronics tonight while she is out at dinner with her husband, you need to go there and prevent that from happening, preferably without causing a scene.”

 

“A few things. One; why? Ontari is a horrible person. Two; who is going to assassinate her? And C; Why us? Why not you two, Lexa can’t fight so I will pretty much be on my own for this one.”

 

“Please, I could still kick your ass in this state.” Lexa muttered against her shoulder.

 

“She  _is_  a horrible person but she doesn’t deserve to die. We don’t know but we’ve had her number for a few days now and it was just recently that I managed to decode messages hinting at the assassination. She knows me, I used to work with her.”

 

“We will be up and ready in ten minutes,” Lexa grumbled, stretching out her legs when Raven disappeared back to the main section of the hide out.

 

“I told you you were out of action for the next few weeks.” Clarke huffed, using her free arm to cover her eyes as she tried to wake herself up.

 

“Well, you better do this smart, then, that way I don’t need to engage the target.” Lexa shrugged her good shoulder, sitting up and crossing her legged, hiding her yawn behind her hand.

 

“How are you feeling?” Clarke asked, watching Lexa carefully from her spot on the cot. She reached out to gently rub Lexa’s thigh, remembering it was something Lexa did to her when she got restless on a mission. Maybe if she kept practicing the little touches they would eventually become second nature to her. Maybe she could rewire her own brain to force herself into becoming a functioning member of society.

 

“Not as sore,” Lexa assured, smiling softly down at Clarke. “We’d better get ready, we have a dinner date to get too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke had never been on a date that wasn’t to a dive bar and didn’t end in her tumbling into bed with, more often than not, the person she was on the date with (and on one occasion the person she was on a date with _and_  her roommate), so being at a restaurant where the waiting staff would look at you with disgust if you asked for ketchup was a little above anywhere she had ever been.

 

Clarke pulled at the stupidly short ruby red dress Raven had set her up with, glaring at the Lexa who looked somewhat smug in her well tailored black suit with red trimmings and her stupidly soft black shirt. “Why did _you_  get to wear the suit?”

 

“Because that dress is sleeveless and I have a hole in my shoulder.” Lexa lowered her menu and smiled at Clarke, resting her elbows on the table top, her eyes raking down Clarke’s neck and collarbones. “Besides, it looks so much better on you."

 

“Shut up,” Clarke muttered, eyeing the Number over Lexa’s shoulder. 

 

“Have you guy spotted anything unusual?” Raven questioned.

 

“No,” Clarke answered.

 

“How did you know this woman anyway? You were a Marine before you got hurt, she runs a tech company.” Lexa asked, peering over her shoulder to peer at Ontari. 

 

“She produces tech for the military, I was assigned to work along side her because I’m pretty decent with computers.” Raven explained.

 

“Well, you should have told us she made military tech, that puts the amount of people wanting to hurt her from a select few to literally _anyone_.” Clarke grumbled behind her glass of water.

 

“Yeah, she has pissed off a lot of people,” Lexa glanced around the room as she reached across to take ahold of Clarke’s hand. 

 

“All we know is that it is a man, we are working on getting more.”

 

“Okay, let us know,” Lexa muttered, tapping her the back of Clarke’s hand with her finger and jerking her chin in the direction of the bar. “End of the bar, beard, scowl.”

 

Clarke pretended to scratch the back of her neck as she turned her head to look at the man. He was unkempt but would still pass as presentable enough to actually get into the restaurant, he was nursing a drink that was definitely more than soda and her was glaring in Ontari’s direction.

 

“Raven, do you have control of the camera’s in here?” Lexa questioned.

 

“I can have control in a minute or two, why?”

 

“Guy at the end of the bar, grey suit, can you look onto him?” 

 

“Sure,”

 

Raven got access to the cameras less than half a minute later and began researching into the guy at the bar but before she could come up with anything he got up from his seat and headed toward the kitchen.

 

Both Lexa and Clarke got up and followed him through the door and down the secluded hallway that lead to the kitchen, reaching the door to the kitchen just in time too hear the man whisper everything Clarke and Lexa needed too hear to the chef.

 

“Just slip this into her food,” The man hissed and Lexa gave Clarke a look that told her she wanted too engage the target now but Clarke shook her head, there was far to many witnesses in the kitchen.

 

“What is it?” Another voice asked, presumably the chef.

 

“Ricin, she will die within the next thirty-four to seventy-two hours, by then you and I will be somewhere in the caribbean.”

 

“Okay, you should get out of here, sort out everything for the flights.”

 

Clarke quickly turned, grabbing Lexa by the hips and guiding her back towards the far wall, as far away from the door as possible, gently pressing Lexa’s back against the wall.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Go with it,” was all Clarke said before she kissed Lexa, pressing their bodies together.

 

Lexa kissed back without much thought, her hands sliding up into Clarke's hair and she pulled her closer.

 

“Hey, you two can’t be back here.” The mark called, causing Clarke to pull back, an embarrassed little giggle escaping her lips, which was a far cry from what Clarke would usually do in situations like these. She would usually just take the man down but taking Lexa’s injury into consideration, and the fact Lexa wouldn’t hesitate to tear her stitches to take these guys down, Clarke was playing it smart.

 

“Sorry,” Clarke breathed, smiling at the man as she carefully slid the ring Lexa had on her right middle finger off. “It’s just, we just go engaged and, you know how it is, it’s hard to keep your hands off of them, you know?” Clarke quickly slid the ring onto her left ring finger as she moved closer to the mark, smiling when the kitchen door clicked closed. The mark looked irritated and restless as Clarke reached him, showing him the ring on her finger.

 

“Yeah, that’s nice, real cute, but you can’t be back here.”

 

“She has really good taste, don’t you think?” Clarke smiled, waiting for the man to take a step closer before punching him square on the nose, taking his dazed state as an opportunity to put him in a sleeper hold, giving Lexa a wink as the man progressively got weaker.

 

“Engaged, huh?” Lexa quirked an eyebrow, sauntering toward Clarke, stepping over the man’s body to press a kiss to Clarke’s lips. “You are sly.”

 

“Gotta improvise, you know?” Clarke shrugged, smirking as she gripped onto Lexa’s hips and pulling her in close.

 

“God, you gotta love a woman who can pull off a sexy dress while knocking out a man a good head taller than her.” Lexa said in a gruff voice, a voice that she  _knew_ drove Clarke nuts _._  "I really want too just pin you against that wall and-“

 

“Woah, okay, that’s enough of that.” Raven’s voice interrupted Lexa and Lexa just smirked at Clarke. “The guy’s name is Joey Rosco.”

 

“Little late with your information, Raven, we’ve already took him out.”

 

“He has a flight booked to the caribbean tomorrow and he recently bought too may castor beans too _not_  be producing ricin.”

 

“We have taken care of him, we just need to go take care of the chef.” Lexa said.

 

“How many tickets to the caribbean are there?” Clarke questioned.

 

“One,”

 

“He was going to sell his partner out,” Clarke hummed, “Send us the information, please.”

 

Clarke motion toward the door and Lexa nodded, following Clarke into kitchen.

 

“You two can’t be here.” The chef pointed over at them.

 

“Listen, buddy, if i was you I would send all these employees out back while we talk,” Clarke ordered. “Unless you  _want_  them to know the plan you and Joey had?”

 

The man paled, turning to address his employees, telling them to go for their breaks. “What do you want?” He asked when they had disappeared out the back door to the ally.

 

“The food meant for Ontari, don’t put the ricin in it.”

 

“You don’t know what she’d done,”

 

“You’re right, I don’t. I can imagine, thought.” Clarke said as she took a step closer to the chef. “I was military, the shit she makes, it has killed some of my friends. I know how it feels to watch people die and not be able to do anything about it, I know the fear, the pain of knowing that you couldn’t do shit to protect them. I know the feeling of survivors guilt, wondering why it was them and not you, wondering why  _you_  got to live when those men and women who died, they were better people that you ever could be.”

 

“It happened too you?” the chef asked carefully.

 

“Yeah, more than once.”

 

“She puts the name of her company on the bombs and missiles she makes, like she is fucking proud of what she does.” He growled, a look of disgust on his face. “ _Her_  weapons killed my father and my brother, she deserves to die. She will just keep making weapons if she lives, weapons that maim and kill innocent people.”

 

“You’re right, she does deserve to die, and if she doesn’t she will just make more weapons but you kill her, there are hundreds of companies just waiting to take her place.” Clarke held her phone up, showing the information Raven had just recently sent her. “Joey was planning on leaving without you, he was going to throw you under the bus. Give me the ricin and I will vouch for you that you didn’t have any part in this plan when the cops come to pick up Joey.”

 

“Guys, call Lincoln and Niylah.” Lexa muttered.

 

The chef still looked a little unsure.

 

“Listen, this is how it is going to go down.” Lexa started, “If you dot give us that powder, if you TRY and kill her we will be forced to put a bullet in your kneecap and hand you over to the police. Now, a pretty boy like you definitely won’t do well in prison. So, hand it over or I will be forced to use this.” Lexa pulled out her silenced pistol, waving it in front of his face.

 

The man nodded, handing Clarke the little vial of powder.

 

“Now, get back to work and when the police come by tell them that Joey tried to convince you to poison Ontari but you refused, the fact that he only booked one flight backs that story.” Lexa ordered, moving closer to the man, jabbing her finger into his chest. “And  _don’t_  try and pull another stunt like this again, understand?”

 

The man looked terrified as he nodded quickly, “I won’t.”

 

“Good,” Lexa smirked, patting the man’s face before turning and leaving.

 

“She’s-“ The man swallowed nervously.

 

“Incredible hot, I know.” Clarke finished, rushing after Lexa.

 

“Did you two just convincingly pull off good cop, bad cop?” Octavia sounded surprised and a little impressed. “That usually ends in people getting shot.”

 

“I really wanted too, I hate all the sappy shit. How did I end up being the good cop, anyway?” Clarke grumbled, sending a little kick into Joey’s side as she stepped over him.

 

“Because you were talking from experience, I never went through what you, Octavia and Raven did. I was CIA, I was never on the type of battlefield you three were.” And she wasn’t, she was essentially the person Octavia, Clarke and Raven would take the bad guy they had captured too. She was the one who would torture people for information, she was the only who gave kill orders. She worked of the organisation who were above the president. She didn’t do any of the heavy lifting or combat like the girls did. “I know how to scare people, torture them into giving me information, but you know combat, you know how to relate with what he went through.”

 

Clarke muted her coms when they got in the car, motioning for Lexa to do the same. “Not really, what I said to him, most of it was what one of my army buddies said to me when she thought my lack of emotion was PTSD,” Clarke shrugged. “She was trying to help, and I pretended she did, but after a few months she started to realise that maybe everything wasn’t ticking properly.” Clarke tapped the side of her head, pulling out the carpark. “You know the funny thing? She was the same as me, she was crazy like me, everything she said to me that day was something she had heard on TV and passing conversations.”

 

“What happened after that?” Lexa asked curiously.

 

“We started a very volatile relationship, it lasted three months, max, before one of us tried to kill the other. I’m not going to tell you who tried to kill who but I will tell you that she deserved it and she tried to give out sensitive information to the enemy.”

 

“Bitch,” Lexa grumbled and Clarke hummed.

 

“How is your shoulder feeling?”

 

“Fine, I actually forgot about it.”

 

“We are going back to bed once we get back,”

 

“Wake up, choke out a man, go back to bed. Just an ordinary day for you, huh?” Lexa smirked over at Clarke, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek. 

 

Clarke turned to look at Lexa, her eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips and back again. “We will have to get Raven and Octavia out on a  _long_ mission once you are feeling better.”

 

“Hm, why’s that?"

 

“Because I have a very strict rehabilitation regiment set up that will be  _very_ sweaty and  _very_ loud. Don’t worry, though, I will start off slow, easy you into and then once you feel comfortable enough, once we know that your shoulder isn’t hurting, once you was squirming and  _begging_ me to go fast, to do  _something,_  I will kick it up a gear. I will  _definitely_ put the health of your shoulder too the test.”

 

Lexa huffed out a breath, clearly frustrated by Clarke’s words. “That was cheap,”

 

“That was payback for you pulling out your sexy voice earlier.” Clarke shot back smugly.

 

One of Octavia’s strays greeted them when they got back to the underground station, it was the bumbling beagle puppy that Clarke had gotten somewhat attached too. “Hey there, Cooper.”

 

“I thought you didn’t like any of my strays?” Octavia asked, a knowing smirk playing on her lips.

 

“I like this one, the cat is a pain in the ass.” Clarke stood up straight and Cooper sat down at her feet. “Do you need us for anything else?”

 

“Not tonight, no.” Octavia shook her head, moving closer to Clarke, giving her shoulder a little pat. “I know how difficult it must have been for you too be so  _calm,_ well done.”

 

“It was no big deal,” Clarke shrugged, watching Lexa as she leaned back against Raven’s desk, her head thrown back as she laughed at something Raven told her. Clarke couldn’t stop the sickeningly stupid smile that pulled at her lips.

 

“She’s always been different for you, huh?” Octavia asked, following Clarke’s line of sight. “Since the beginning, you two have had something special.”

 

“It’s not some fairy tail, Octavia. We just understand each other, that’s all.”

 

“Do you love her?”

 

“What is this? Some kind of sisterly bonding?” Clarke kinked an eyebrow at Octavia as she looked at her from the side of her eye.

 

“If you want it to be,” Octavia shrugged lazily. “So, do you?”

 

“Okay, I’ll bite.” Clarke huffed. “I don’t know, whatever I feel for her, it’s different from what I feel for you and Raven.”

 

“God, you are so dense sometimes,” Octavia laughed. “I can tell you right now, just from how you look at her, how you act with her, that you love her.”

 

“Then maybe I do,” Clarke shrugged, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a sleep to get back too.”

 

“You mean a cuddle session with Lexa,” Octavia teased, a loud laugh escaping her lips when Clarke flipped her off.

 

“Come on, Coop,” The dog padded behind her, settling happily beside her cot as Clarke,  _finally,_ took her dress off.

 

She was in a little daze, thinking about the question Octavia had just asked her,  _did_ she love Lexa? 

 

She cared about her, but she also cared about Raven and Octavia. She would risk her life for her but, again, she would do the same for Raven and Octavia. She supposed, fundamentally, it came down to how she felt about Lexa in the little moments like the ones they had earlier today, where it was just the two of them, where they could be themselves with each other, and that was something she didn’t have with Octavia and Raven. She never got that sense of comfort and  _home_ from Raven and Octavia, as much as she cared for them she never felt comfortable enough to let down her guard completely, not like she does with Lexa. 

 

With Lexa it felt like she had been carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders but as soon as they were alone it was like all of that just melted away and she could finally  _relax._ So, yeah, if that’s love then maybe she did love Lexa.

 

Clarke grinned when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her exposed midsection, Lexa’s hands fanning out against her stomach as she wolf whistled in Clarke’s ear. “You are in here getting changed and the only thing here to see it is the dog,” Lexa muttered in faux disappointment. “What a waste.”

 

“What do you think love is?”

 

“That’s a bit of a loaded question for ten at night, Clarke.” Lexa hummed, pressing her mouth against Clarke’s shoulder. “Besides, it is different for everyone. What love is to me won’t be what love is to you

 

“If it is different for everyone else then how the fuck do we even know what love is?”

 

“We don’t, not really. It’s a lot like what people say normal is, or what happiness is, it is subjective. Essentially, it comes down to what gets those chemicals flowing in your brain, and thats different for everyone, and everyone reacts differently to them.” Lexa explained as Clarke turned in her arms. “The only person who can really know is you.”

 

Clarke nodded, “God, I’m glad human emotions isn’t something I usually do. They are overly complicated and gross.”

 

Lexa laughed quietly, her head falling against Lexa’s shoulder. “They’re only complicated if you make them.”

 

“Then let’s not make it complicated."

 

"What we’ve been doing, it had been enough for you hasn’t it?” Lexa asked, pulling back to look at Clarke.

 

“More than enough but I’m not like you, I don’t  _need_ any of that sappy stuff and the  _talking_ , but I thought you might.” Clarke admitted.

 

“No, you’re trying and that is enough for me.”

 

“Okay,” Clarke sighed, her shoulders visibly relaxing. “But if it’s every not enough, or if you ever do need to talk you  _can_ talk to me. It might take me a few tried to figure out the right and wrong thing to say, and I am almost definitely going to screw up, but just stick with me, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Lexa agreed, “Now, how about we get back too that thing we were doing earlier?”

 

“Sleeping?"

 

“Sleeping,” Clarke nodded. “But you try anything and you and Coop will be trading places.”

 

“God, can’t make a move on a girl without the dog getting in the way.”Lexa huffed, rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

 

“You can make all the moves you wish when you are healthy.” Clarke winked at Lexa before reaching for her shirt, tugging it over head head. “Go get changed, Coop and I will be waiting here.”

 

Clarke watched Lexa leave before making herself comfortable on her cot, lying on her front with her arm hanging of the edge so that she could scratch Cooper’s tummy.

 

“Hey, buddy,” Clarke whispered and the dog stared up at her, his tongue flopping out of his mouth and his ears flapping all over the place. “I think I might love that girl but, sh, no one knows.”

 

“Are you seriously taking to the dog?” Lexa huffed, breezing back into the room, dressing in what she had been wearing earlier that day.

 

“We have a special bond, shut up.” Clarke shot back, turning onto her back, holding her arm up, signalling for Lexa to come closer. 

 

And she did, cuddling against Clarke’s side. “Your kind of cuddly for a psychopath,”

 

“Only with you,”

 

“Keep it that way,”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Clarke dropped a kiss onto Lexa’s forehead, laughing when Cooper’s head appeared beside her, his front paws braced on the cot as he started at her, probably wondering why she had stopped petting. “Come on, then.”

 

The dog happily hopped onto the bed, walking all over Clarke until he settled at their feet, a sleepy little huff escaping through his nose.

 

“I never had you pegged as a dog person,” Lexa commented, her hand sliding under Clarke’s shirt, her short nails tracing patters across her stomach.

 

“I’m not, I’m a Cooper person, there’s a difference.”

 

“Mm, okay.”

 

“Shut up,” Clarke grumbled.

 

“Make me,” Lexa challenged and Clarke almost raised to it before she realised what Lexa was doing.

 

“We aren’t have sex, Lexa.”

 

“You’re boring,”

 

“We will see if you are saying that when you’re better,”

 

“Well, what if I don’t wanna have sex with you then?” Lexa challenged.

 

“Your lose,” Clarke shrugged, hissing when Lexa dragged her nails across her stomach. “I don’t want to have to kick you out.”

 

“Fine,” Lexa huffed and she actually relaxed this time, her hand moving to Clarke’s side.

 

Clarke smiled, burying her nose in Lexa’s hair.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this has mentions of rape, torture and a slight, little bit of a sex scene.

"Okay, look at me. Look at me," Clarke demanded, pointing to her own eyes. "We've been through this, what do we not do?" Cooper tilted his head to the side, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he stared up at Clarke. "That's _right,_ we don't eat people food."

 

Lexa, Raven and Octavia watched her curiously, a little frown on their faces. 

 

"She's really grown attached to that dog, huh?" Octavia commented. 

 

"More so than I ever thought she could've." Lexa agreed, watching as Clarke held her fist out to Cooper, somewhat amazed when the dog hit her fist with his paw. "She also has him trained pretty well."

 

"Does anyone else get the feeling she likes that stray more than us?" Raven asked, watching the way Clarke interacted with the animal. 

 

"Better than you and I, sure, but better than Lexa? Not a chance." Octavia laughed when Lexa glared at her. 

 

“I think we should train Coop to be a sniffer dog.” Clarke commented as she made way over to the three women, Cooper obediently trotting behind her.

 

“We have a new number, you can train him once we are done with that.”

 

The number turned out to be a twenty two year old woman, rape victim, she had been raped at the age of nineteen, in her own home, and then again, by the exact same man, when she was twenty one.

 

Octavia seemed adamant that she was in danger but Clarke disagreed. Clarke was sure that the girl _was_ the danger. And rightly so.

 

They had been tailing the woman for three days before Raven called Clarke, telling her the woman’s phone GPS was pinging at a derelict warehouse and that Clarke was the closest to her.

 

When Clarke reached the warehouse she could hear the girl begging for whatever was happening her to stop and Clarke’s strides quickened. The man had the girl pushed up against an old table, a discarded gun thrown off to their left.

 

The man jerked back at the sound of footsteps, blinking at Clarke in surprise while the girl scrambled to get her gun.

 

"She said no," Clarke growled, smoothly picking up the chair as she walked past and in one stride her had reared the wooden chair back and struck the man hard across the face with it. Clarke dropped the chair as the man dropped to the floor, shaking out her shoulders and huffing out an almost relaxed sounding breath. "God, that's always satisfying."

 

"I- who are you?" The shaken girl asked, watching girl as she dipped down and easily picked up the deadweight of a man from the floor, setting him on his knees in front of her.

 

"Why are you trying to kill him?" Clarke asked like the girl hadn't even spoke. 

 

"I'm- I wasn't."

 

"Come on, kid," Clarke rolled her eyes, pointing down at to gun in the girls hand. "I know a lot more about you than you probably think, I know what he done to you."

 

"He raped me,” The girl defended, “Got six months in prison, out in three, and he did it again. And when I told the cops you know what they said? That I was just saying this so that he would go down again, that it was double jeopardy.” The girl shakily ran a hand through her hair, before jabbing the gun in the direction of the unconscious man, a fire in her eye that almost had Clarke smirking. "He walks past my house _every. Day_! He doesn't even have too but he does, he isn't going to stop."

 

The man on his knees in front of Clarke groaned, startling awake when Clarke yanked his head back by his hair. 

 

"What-"

 

"I wouldn't move, buddy." Clarke warned, letting the man go and, smartly, he didn't move, his eyes training on the gun that was currently pointed at his forehead. 

 

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Octavia's voice questioned in her ear. 

 

"He doesn't deserve this, you know?" Clarke strolled over to the woman's side, leaning back against the bar. All three of her friends were shocked at the development, until Clarke spoke up again. "He deserves so much worse."

 

"Clarke, don't you-" Raven tried to protest but Clarke tapped the device in her ear, turning it off her coms. 

 

"You couldn't do this, kid." Clarke said, and a quiet 'thank god' left the lips of the man currently on his knees. "You want him dead, he deserves to be dead, but taking a life, I don't think you're build for that kind of thing."

 

"He- he can't just get away with it." The girl said desperately.

 

"He won't," Clarke levelled her own gun on the man, "You might not be build for this kind of stuff but it's the only thing I'm good at." Clarke commented, sending the heel of her shoe into the man's chest when he began begging, pinning him to the floor with it. "Don't be so pathetic."

 

"I can't let you do this for me."

 

"Just get out of here. And if the police happen to come talk to you about him just tell them about the last time you saw him before this." Clarke ordered, looking over at the girl to see a look of sheer relief on her face. 

 

"How do you deal with it? Killing people?"

 

Clarke shrugged nonchalantly, "Psychopath."

 

The girl nodded slowly, ambushing Clarke in a swift hug, thanking her before taking off toward the exit. 

 

"Not all psychopaths are dangerous, a lot of them are- are doctors or lawyers." The man spoke quickly, holding his hands up. "You don't have to do this."

 

"That's true," Clarke agreed, pressing a little harder on his chest, a wicked smirk pulling its way into her lips. " _Some_  are decent people. Not me, though. Me? I could pull out each and every one of your teeth without even a quiver of my heartbeat, I could give you the slowest, most painful death imaginable and then go get pancakes at iHop ten minutes later.” Clarke leant forward, her elbows on her knees, her gun hanging somewhat haphazardly in her hand as she narrowed her eyes at the man across from her. “And I _am_ going to kill you. Usually I would draw this out, make you pay for all the pain you put that kid through, but I don't have time for that. Lucky you.”

 

Lexa had just reached the warehouse doors when the sound of a gun shot reached her ears. 

 

"Raven is gonna be pissed," Lexa commented as she came up behind Clarke, eyeing the body on the floor. 

 

"This guy wasn't going to stop," Clarke's jaw tensed as she stared down at the body. "Raven said our job was to protect people," Clarke lifted her eyes to Lexa, waving the gun in the direction of the body. "I'm doing my job."

 

Lexa nodded, she definitely didn't disagree with what Clarke had done, but she wasn't looking forward to Raven's imminent lecture. Lexa used the sleeve of her black, long sleeve shirt to wipe the blood from Clarke's face. 

 

"Between you and me, what you done? Not allowing that girl to do this, to cause herself more unnecessary pain, it was the right thing to do."

 

Clarke simple shrugged, tucking her gun into the back of her waistband. “Let’s get back and get this inevitable lecture out of the way.”

 

And Raven did lecture her, about how she couldn’t trust Clarke anymore. How they had worked so hard to take down the numbers without killing anyone and Clarke went and ruined that. And Clarke figured that if she could feel anything she would probably feel bad for what she had done. She didn’t, she would do it again, but that was because her psychopathic mind couldn’t understand _why_ Raven had to do this so _cleanly_.

 

“I’m not going to apologise for her, I’m not going to apologise for her feeling like this was the right thing do.” She heard Lexa snap later that night, and Clarke felt more than a little pissed that they were talking about her behind her back. “And, you know what, Raven? I’m inclined to agree with her. This asshole, he was something we’ve never dealt with before. He wouldn’t have stopped, and the _law,_ the  people who were supposed to help that girl, wouldn’t do shit, so Clarke done her job. Maybe that’s why we need her, she has it in here to make the calls you won’t.”

 

“We can’t just go around _killing people._ We do that then are we any better than the people we kill?” Raven challenged.

 

“Yeah, we are.” Lexa immediately shot back. “Because in killing that man Clarke not only give that girl the piece of mind that she wouldn’t be _raped_ again, she made sure that girl didn’t have to wake up _every day_ with the burden of knowing she had taken another person’s life. She gave that girl her life back, all she had to do was put down that animal.”

 

Clarke decided she didn’t want to listen to the girls argue anymore, making her way back to her room, reclining back on her cot.

 

A few minutes later Lexa came breezing in, an air of frustration about her. “What you did was the right thing,” She said.

 

“I don’t really care if it was the right or wrong thing.”

 

“I know, and thats fine. We need your mentality to make calls that we won’t.”

 

“You need to cold hearted killer to make the kill orders.” Clarke quirked an eyebrow at Lexa, her arm tucked under her head. She wasn’t mad, she didn’t really _understand,_ not on a emotional level _,_ but she had seen how draining it could be for someone with a conscience to take a life. To her, a life was just a number, a bullet in the barrel of her gun, but to everyone else a life was something different, something precious that had to be sheltered. So she wasn’t mad that they needed her as a scapegoat.

 

“You aren’t the only one who has killed people, Clarke. I was a CIA operative, I tortured people until they died from the pain. Octavia was black OPs. Raven's tech still kill people on the battlefield. We know what it is like to take a life, to put out a kill order.”

 

“Yeah, but that still haunts you. You act like it doesn’t but remembering what you did, you have nightmares about it. See you, Raven and Octavia, , you aren’t wired like I am, so it lessens the burden to have me make the calls, and that’s fine, I don’t mind.”

 

“Is that why you think you are here? Why you think we, _I,_ want you here?”

 

“Isn’t it?” Clarke’s eyebrows raised questioningly as she stood up. “Like Raven said; I’m a liability.”

 

“That’s not true, you are an asset. And you complete this team. We all bring something different too the plate, and we need you.” Lexa assured in a hard voice. “And I like having you around, it is better with you here.”

 

“You mean less boring.”

 

 _“Yes._ It is more exciting, more comforting. More _loving.”_

 

“ _Loving?_ Because of me?” Clarke snorted in disbelief.

 

“Sure, you aren’t the most warm or loving person, Clarke, but I’ve never felt more loved than when I’m with you.” Lexa admitted and she could _see_ Clarke beginning to shut her out. “And I get that this is probably a little too much for you, and maybe you need time to process it. That’s okay I just wanted you to know.”

 

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s wrist as she turned to leave, opening her mouth when Lexa turned look at her but she couldn’t make her self speak, too worried that what she would say would somehow hurt Lexa.

 

“It’s fine, Clarke, I understand that this isn’t something you are good at. But _never_ think that you aren’t wanted here, okay?” Clarke’s mouth clicked closed and she nodded, pulling Lexa in closer and kissing her, trying to convey how thankful she was for Lexa. And Lexa seemed to get it because she nodded when they parted, “It’s okay,”

 

Clarke nodded, pressing a tentative kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

 

“What you did for that girl, you might not have realised it, but that was compassion.”

 

“Huh,” Clarke hummed, giving Lexa’s hand a minute squeeze when she linked their fingers together. “I’m not sure I like it.”

 

Lexa laughed, gently pushing Clarke backwards as she backtracked toward the door. “I’ll be back soon, I’m going to get takeout.”

 

They all ended up chilling around the small table that night with a beer and takeout. Neither Raven or Clarke had apologised but they never really had to. Once they had cooled down they would fall back into the somewhat easy friendship they had.

 

“Sometimes, I think rape is worse than murder,” Clarke commented, bringing her beer up to her lips, side eyeing her friends when they gave her a strange look. Clarke swallowed her mouth full of beer, “I mean, not a lot of women or men can get over something like that. It stays with a lot of people, tortures them, I’ve seen more than my fair share of women and men killing themselves because of it.” Clarke shrugged. “At least if you’re murdered it’s done. Over. Afinado. You don’t have to struggle for years to get over it.”

 

“I suppose I can see your logic,” Raven hummed, the opening of her beer poised again her bottom lip. “But being murdered means you don’t get the _chance_ to get over it.”

 

“Even if you do get over it I’m sure it messes you up in someway,” Octavia reasoned and Lexa side eyed Clarke, gauging her reaction. “I think I agree with Clarke.”

 

“You think that girl will be okay?” Lexa wondered.

 

“I’m sure she will survive this.” Raven assured.

 

“There is a massive difference between living and surviving.” Clarke commented but nodded anyway. “But I agree. She wouldn’t have gotten over killing him but while she was standing over him with that gun, there was this _fight_ in her eyes.”

 

“I will keep track of her anyway, just to make sure.” Raven promised, leaning back to peer at her computer screen when it beeped. “New number.”

 

“Already,” Clarke groaned, setting her beer down on the table and standing up, stretched her arms above her head while Cooper stretched beside her feet. “I’m going to bed, we can deal with that in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke was awoken the following morning by a loud bang on the door, startling both her and Cooper out of their slumber but Lexa stayed asleep, a complete dead weight on Clarke’s chest.

 

Clarke was alert within seconds, her head snapping to the door to see Raven standing there. 

 

“What the fuck, Raven?” Clarke groaned, one hand coming up to rest of Lexa’s shoulder blade while the other covered her face. 

 

“We need to go down to the station,”

 

“For what?”

 

“Our number was arrested last night.”

 

“Okay, I’ll get up and get ready.” Clarke sighed.

 

“No, not you.” Raven said before she could get up. “Lexa.”

 

“Seriously?” Clarke sighed. “Are you still pissed about yesterday?”

 

“Yes, but that’s only partially why you aren’t coming. You suck at human interaction and this girl has been through a lot.”

 

“Whatever,” Clarke rolled her eyes, nudging Lexa awake. “Lexa, you’re needed.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke was at Raven’s desk when they go back, her feet propped up on the surface, purely to piss Raven off, but that idea left her mind when she looked over her shoulder to see Octavia standing beside a timid looking girl, she wasn’t much older than twenty.

 

“We paid her bail, she is under house arrest until the trail.” Lexa explained while Raven and Octavia took the girl into Octavia’s old ‘room’.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because she is in danger, or she is a danger, either way we need to keep an eye on her.”

 

“What’d she do?” Clarke asked, purposely, and pettily, dusting the chip crumbs from her hands over Raven’s desk.

 

“Robbed a back,” Lexa said and Clarke’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “I know, I was surprised too.”

 

“Are they sure?”

 

“They caught her, in the bank. There’s no doubt she done it. But she said she doesn’t remember doing it. Any for a good three hours after she was taken in the arresting officer said there was just _nothing_ going on behind her eyes. Like she was sleepwalking.”

 

“That’s weird,”

 

“They also found she was wearing an earpiece.”

 

“Like someone was giving her orders,” Clarke said thoughtfully.

 

“There have been more like her, too. Women and men who have been pulled in for robberies and have claimed they don’t remember doing it, even though there are witnesses and CCTV evidence that they did.”

 

“She said the last thing she remembers was having something like flour blown in her face and the next thing she knows she is in a cell at the police station.” Octavia spoke, making her way over to them with Raven, who glared at Clarke for sitting at her desk. “The clerk at the bank said she just stared blankly at him, holding a gun in his direction, it was like she was in a daze. Being mind controlled.”

 

That sentence seemed to cause something to click in Clarke’s head, her face morphing into a look realisation as she stood up, heading for the medical cabinet (filled with supplies they may have stollen from the back of many ambulances).

 

“Clarke?” Raven said questioningly as Clarke grabbed all of the equipment she needed to take blood.

 

“I think I might know what’s going on.” Clarke said, holding up the tube and needle. “But I need to take some blood.”

 

“She was just arrested and spent the weekend in a cell and you want to agitate her further?” Raven commented. 

 

“What do you think it is?” Lexa asked, taking a step closer to Clarke. 

 

“When I was in Columbia I heard about this drug, scopolamine, devils breath. It effectively turned the user into mindless zombies who will essentially do anything anyone tells them, and they won’t remember anything after. To use it people will just blow the powder into the victims face and it is like a switch. One minute they are in entire control of themselves then then they are susceptible to anything anyone tells them to do.” Clarke explained, grabbing a bottle of rubbing alcohol. “If that’s what this is, and this drug is in the states, it is very bad news.”

 

“By why did we get her number and not any of the other victims?” Raven questioned.

 

“That’s your job to figure you,” Clarke called over her shoulder as she headed to the makeshift room they had the woman in.

 

She was just about to enter the room when Lexa came up behind her. 

 

“Raven not trust me?”

 

“Not after what happened the yesterday. She thinks you’re a loose canon.” Lexa shrugged, “Also, you are hardly the best at human interactions and we don’t want you scaring this woman anymore than she already is.”

 

“Fair enough,” Clarke nodded, slid the door open and allowing Lexa to enter first. 

 

“Claire,” Lexa announced cautiously, so not to startled the girl, and that was something Clarke probably wouldn’t have even thought of taking into consideration. “Hey, this is Clarke. She thinks she might know what happened too you, but too prove it she needs to take some blood.”

 

Claire sat nervously on the bed, nodding slowly. “What is it?”

 

“You said the last thing you remember was having some sort of powder blown into you face?” Clarke asked, pulling the chair over in front of the girl, taking a seat and holding out her hand. 

 

Claire nodded, offering her arm to Clarke who reminded herself to be gentle as she looped the tourniquet around the girls arm and tightened it. “Yeah, like flour.”

 

Clarke rubbed a little rubbing alcohol over the girls vein and began setting up the needle. “I think you might have been victim to this drug called Devils Breath. It’s not harmful, not really, you won’t have any lasting effects, but its does put you into a zombie like state. I think that might be what happened too you.”

 

“So I didn’t do it?”

 

“No, you did,” Clarke said, peering back to Lexa when she punched her shoulder. “Well, technically, you did. But, if this is true, you won’t be charged for it.”

 

Claire nodded, her jaw tensing when Clarke slid the needle through her skin and into her vein.

 

“Do you remember anything about the person who did this?” Lexa questioned and Claire shook her head.

 

“No, sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, don’t apologise.” Lexa assured, giving the girl a calming smile as Clarke took a few vials of blood before extracting the needle and pressing a cotton ball to the puncture wound.

 

“But I, uh, I had this phone when I left the station, it wasn’t mine.”

 

“Maybe it was the one they used to contact you, they found an earpiece, too.” Clarke said, looking back at Lexa, forcing Claire to bend her arm at the elbow.

 

“Can we have it? We might be able to trace the calls.”

 

“Sure,” The girl agreed, fishing around in the pocket of her jacket for the phone.

 

“Guys,” Octavia peeked her head into the room. “Niylah just called, the station was robbed, probably in inside job, you’ll never guess whose case boxes were rifled through.”

 

“We can,” Clarke hummed.

 

“And we think we might know why,” Lexa held up the phone. “And we think we know why we got her number and not the other victims.”

 

“Number?” Claire frowned.

 

“We will explain it all later,” Clarke promised, standing up and holding the blood out to Octavia. “Take this to Lincoln to get tested.”

 

“We will bring you something to eat,” Lexa addressed Claire. “Anything in particular you want?”

 

Clarke left without hearing the girls answer, making her way to Raven’s desk. “I think they are trying to kill her because she still had the phone.”

 

“If that’s the case they will come after her, regardless of where she is.”

 

“And this is probably traceable, as soon as we turn this one they’ll come for her.” Lexa said.

 

“If feel sorry for them if they do.” Clarke shrugged. “But we can’t do it here. If we are going to leave them alive, they’ll remember where our hideout is, we have to go somewhere else.”

 

“She’s right,” Lexa agreed.

 

“You guys can take it to the abandoned warehouse a few blocks from the station.” Raven handed the phone to Octavia. “I will stay here and look after Claire.”

 

Clarke moved to the subway cart that held the locker she used for her weapons, routing through it for her silenced pistol.

 

Lexa moved to lean her shoulder against the locker beside Clarke, eyeing the length of her body. “Well, don’t you look giddy at the prospect of shooting people.”

 

“What can I say? It is the one thing that gets me going.” Clarke flashed Lexa a smug little smirk.

 

“Oh, wow, I’m hurt.” Lexa placed her hand over her chest in faux hurt.

 

“I’m sure,” Clarke rolled her eyes, closing her locker and leaning her back against it.

 

Lexa’s lips hooked up into a little smirk. “We both know that’s not the _only_ thing that gets you going.” Her forearm pressing against the metal beside Clarke’s her as she moved in front of her, pressing their bodies together. “You are quite partial to a little bit of… _pain._ ”

 

“Mm,” Clarke hummed, her eyes lingering on Lexa’s lips. “Unfortunately we don’t have time for that kind of fun right now.”

 

“Oh, please, I could have you quivering underneath me in the matter for minutes if I so pleased.”

 

“Maybe tonight, I will need it if I _actually_ get to shoot some people.” Clarke stared at Lexa from under hooded eyelids.

 

“You are a strange one, Clarke Griffin.”

 

“You love that about me,” Clarke said, the words leaving her mouth without much thought. She was about to backtrack when she noticed no change in Lexa’s expression, Lexa’s smile never once faltered.

 

“One of the things,” Lexa admitted in a soft voice. That was something Clarke always thought admirable about Lexa, she _allowed herself_ to feel everything. The bad, the good, everything in between, she felt it, she worked her way through it. She wasn’t afraid to express it.

 

Clarke licked her lips, trying to search for the words to tell Lexa that she did, in fact, feel the same way about her. “I-“ She started but was promptly interrupted but Octavia, who peeked her head into the room.

 

“Grab your sniper, Clarke, we are going to have you nesting in the top tier of the warehouse.” She informed her before darting away again.

 

Lexa looked back down at Clarke, who hadn’t taken her eyes off of the woman towering over her. “I know.” Lexa moved her hands to cup Clarke’s cheeks, planting a kiss on the girls lips. “Let’s get ready too kick ass.”

 

Clarke built herself a little snipers nest in perfect view of the door when they got to the warehouse, chewing happily on the chips she had brought.

 

“Do you have _snacks_?” Octavia asked incredulously and Clarke stopped chewing briefly before humming.

 

“I didn’t know how long I would be here for,”

 

Lexa felt her lips pull up into an adoring smile, shrugging Octavia gave her a questioning look.

 

“Who cares if I get cheeto dust on my rifle? It’s mine, not yours.”

 

Lexa snorted out a laugh, hopping up onto one of the nearby creates, swinging her legs as she waited patiently for the gang to come after the phone.

 

“You guys are being tracked, they’ll probably be there soon.” Raven informed them and Clarke dusted off her hands, situation herself more comfortable with her sniper, peering at Lexa down the scope.

 

“Well, don’t you look good down the scope of my rifle.” Clarke commented and Lexa laughed, flipping her finger in Clarke’s direction without looking.

 

“You should write valentines cards, Griff.” Lexa said teasingly.

 

“That was my backup plan after master assassin.” 

 

“I have eyes on a group of six coming into the warehouse.” Raven informed them and Octavia tutted. 

 

“I was hoping they’d bring a few more, make a little more difficult.” Octavia said, sounding genuinely disappointed.

 

“I feel like, maybe, we should sit each of you three down and figure out what is going on in your heads.” Raven commented in jest. “I have a slight inkling that Clarke isn’t the only one with some sort of personality disorder.”

 

“You are just realising that now?” Clarke huffed out a laugh, moving to look at the door when it slid open.

 

The men looked a little startled to see Lexa and Octavia sitting there nonchalantly, like they weren’t faced with six burly men who were probably packing some serious heat.

 

“You have something that belongs to us,” The apparent leader commented after a few seconds of confusion, jabbing his gun in the direction of Lexa and Octavia.

 

“I hope you’re talking about the phone because that is no way to talk about a woman.” Lexa tutted coolly.

 

“What would your mother think?” Octavia sighed.

 

“Listen, bitch-“ The man made a move toward the girls, prompting Clarke to turn on her laser sight, training it on the mans chest.

 

“Ah, ah,” Lexa held her hand up to stop him, pointing her finger at her own chest, directly over her heart, where Clarke had the laser pointing on the man’s chest. “Now, we can do this one of two ways; the easy way, which is you telling us where you are based and us turning you in. Or, we can do it the hard way. And I don’t think any of you will like the hard way.”

 

“Is that right?” The man laughed mockingly. “What you gonna do? Talk me to death?”

 

“No,” Lexa hummed, a faux look of thought of her face. “First, we will hook each and every one of you up on those very convenient hooks by your arms, if you are luck. Your legs if you're not. Then my buddies and I will torture the information out of you. I don’t know about them but I will start off with pulling each and every one of your toenails off, and not quickly, slowly, so you feel _every bit_ of the pain. Then,” Lexa pulled out her flip knife Clarke had given her for her birthday (it was strangely adorable of her), and flicked it open. “I will cut tiny little cuts on the most sensitive parts of your bodies, yes, I am talking about exactly what you are thinking. Most of you would have caved by then but those of you who haven’t, well, electricity is _very_ good means of persuasion.”

 

Most of the men looked terrified but a few didn't and that made Lexa smirk. This was going to be fun.

 

“And who is going to do that? One of you two? You’re friend with the rifle.”

 

“All three of us, I wouldn’t want to have all of the fun.” Lexa smirked, tilting her head to the left.

 

The guy moved closer to the girls again and Lexa held up her finger, giving it a little twitch, which told Clarke to take a shot. And she happily did, sending a .50 cal round into the main guys right hand man’s knee.

 

The man shrieked in pain, catching the front mans attention. Everyone’s attention snapped in Clarke’s direction and she smirked, giving the group a smug little two fingers salute. 

 

“Now, are you going to behave yourselves?” Lexa asked, her eyebrows arched at the men.

 

The men seemed to realise they weren’t playing around, all of them holding their hands up while two of them picked up their friend.

 

They didn’t answer they question, though, so the girl were forced to shoot each of their knees and heave them up onto the hooks. They were all dazed by the pain of their kneecaps being shattered, one of them even passed out.

 

The girls were surprised that the front man was the first to cave, giving them everything they needed to take down the tiny gang before it became something bigger.

 

Raven gave all the information to Niylah and Lincoln, who were getting really fed up with going to abandoned locations to see their perps bound and gagged.

 

“Hey, at least we are doing your job and letting you guys take the credit.” Lexa commented as they left the warehouse.

 

Lexa could tell by the twinkle in Clarke’s eyes that she was definitely in for a good night, and apparently so did Raven and Octavia because they left with Claire as soon as Octavia got back.

 

The night started a little rougher than usual, not that Lexa minded _at all_ but, after almost and hour, Clarke slowed down, her damp head leaning against Lexa’s as she slowly moved her fingers inside Lexa. 

 

Lexa seemed to realise the sudden shift, opening her hooded, dark eyes to peer up at Clarke. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, panting against the others lips before Clarke spoke up in a voice softer than Lexa had ever heard from the self-diagnosed, self proclaimed psychopathic master assassin. “I love you, I think.”

 

“I didn’t think you were the type to proclaim your love during sex,” Lexa commented with a breathless laugh, her eyes fluttering closed and her back arching off the bed when Clarke curled her fingers inside her, biting down on a spot on Lexa’s neck that she knew really got her going.

 

“I love you, too,” Lexa amidst a moan and, God, was that the sweetest sound Clarke had ever heard.

 

“Good,” Clarke hummed against her skin, the atmosphere shifting against at Clarke picked up the pace. “Now, enough of that feely shit.”

 

Raven and Octavia looked almost shocked when they returned to see the bruises and bite marks covering both of their teammates necks, Octavia making a quip about Dracula being real but neither girls cared, Clarke to occupied with the food the girls had brought them back, sharing her fries with Cooper who was curled up at her feet.

 

“What happened with Claire?” Lexa questioned, chewing happily on her food.

 

“We took her home, they have enough evidence to know she didn’t do it off her own back so they dropped the charges. Lincoln is personally keeping an eye on her,” Raven explained, motioning toward Clarke. “We told her it was thanks to you that we figured out how it really went down, she said thank you.”

 

“Guess it’s lucky I spent time in Columbia,” Clarke shrugged, offered the puppy at her feet a little piece of her burger.

 

They got another number a few days later and when Clarke heard the name of the number she frowned, it couldn’t be. 

 

Lexa noticed her confusion, touching Clarke’s thigh. “You okay?”

 

“It has to be wrong.”

 

“The machine is never wrong.” Raven sounded almost hurt that Clark was questioning the machine.

 

“It _has to be_. That’s my old boss, Roan told me she was dead, I _seen_ the body.”

 

“You seen it?”

 

“Roan sent me a picture,” Clarke said dismissively, a look of realisation washing over her face when she realise what must have happened. “He's in on it.”

 

She didn’t know why, but what she did know what that Alie didn’t know Clarke was working alongside one of the only people who has access to a machine that was watching _everyone_ and could find _anyone._ She would find Alie and Roan before they found her and find out what the fuck was going on.

 


End file.
